A Fake Seduction Gone Wrong
by Aryll-nya
Summary: She only wanted to help him, not get him all turned on, that was the whole freaking reason to her visit. (Volkner x OC)


The bright waves of Sunyshore welcomed the ferry as passengers stepped off, crowded with pokemon and humans alike, Ember held onto her Riolu as she walked down the platform, inhaling the salty air and the smell of the shimmering beach. There at Sunyshore's Tower, awaited Flint as he waved and called the Aura Guardian over.

"Heey! Ember!" The man waved, his flamy hair catching the hot sunlight and flashing it brightly, while said woman waved her unoccupied gloved hand at him.

"Hey Flint, it's been a while~" She grinned, letting the loyal pokemon on the ground as Flint roared with laughter.

"HAHAHA! It sure has huh?"

And so, they both headed toward the gym to see a special friend, and to hope that special friend was around. And if he wasn't, well..lets just say the red Afro man had something up his sleeves, a something named Emberette.

"So, is Volkner battling as brightly as he use to?" She asked, walking beside the elite four member with leisure.

"Oh you betcha! He's shocking everyone with his bedazzles again!" He smiled wide, happy to have his friend return to way he was supposed to, "I'm really glad that boy was here, otherwise Volkner could've been in a deep dark hole.." he spoke sentimentality, stuffing his hands in his baggy pockets as the woman beside him smiled at the memory.

"Me too..Anyways, what did you call me here for?" She questioned as Flint formed an eerie smirk, making the female shoulder with regret of arriving while he chuckled darkly.

"You'll see…"

"O-ok.." She mumbled, giving him a strange look while Lu glared at the fiery man with suspicion.

Finally, they arrived and she just couldn't help but feel alarmed, and well, scared at the same time.

_Don't be scared! It's not like Fint's going to make you do something shady..right?_

"Ok, He should be in here somewhere...HEY! VOLKNER! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YA!" Flint yelled loud and clear as the Gym's doors opened, only to reveal no one as his calls echoed against the majestically puzzling platforms, which glimmered with silence and the man shrugged his shoulders as Ember peered around for a certain tall blond man.

"He's not here.." He mused as the creamy-orange haired maiden walked into the arena, confusion lingering on her face until a light bulb litterally flicked upon her head.

"What if he's at the Sunyshore tower?"

"Gah, of course he would be! The Gyms been lacking some challengers for a few days, he probably got bored again!" He stated matter factly, and Ember nodded, sighing as they headed toward their meeting place.

And so, once again they walked down the street in the intense summer heat, finally managing to drag themselves toward the tower as the ruby eyed female sighed with relief.

"Ugh..It was a mistake to wear this outfit.." She dragged, flapping a gloved palm at her face as she returned Lu to his pokeball, while Flint laughed at her predicament.

"HAHAHA! I told you to wear something hot!"

"S-shut up!"

Seated inside the tower, Ember basked in the air conditioned entrance, but her peace didn't last for long. As soon as she sighed in content, Flint heaved her up real quick, telling her to drag the blond man out as swift as the move itself.

"HAH?!"

"That's the plan!"

"WHY THE HELL-" She started but was interrupted by a shushing afro man.

"SSSSSSHHHHHH!! Your the only one capable of snapping him out of his messy moods! Commence the plan now!" He cheered and she grumbled at him.

Groaning and giving the elite four fire type user an earth crushing glare, she stomped her way toward the entrance of the electric room and huffed, blushing 50 million shades of rouge, and stepped into the room. Flint grinned as she entered, completely satisfied, and now it was time to wait for the shipping to begin.

He just really hoped it didn't get too messy in there.

Once she stepped into the room, she noticed that the whole space was littered with tools and wires, papers scattered along the sides, and a lone man sitting in the dark space, the only light in the area which was emitted from his laptop. Quietly walking behind the furiously typing blond, she bent to the floor until she began to crawl towards him silently, silent like a sneak attack.

As she was about to embrace Volkner, she paused and pursed her lips. Was this really ok? She didn't want to give the wrong impression.._Oh screw it..it's just a kiss on the cheek..right?_ She thought, well ok it wasn't just a simple innocent kiss..Flint wanted her to seduce him out.. _Nnn I hope he doesn't think it'll be possible for us to-ugh here goes nothing!_

Finally ending the fight with her conscious, she slowly looped her arms around the unsuspecting gym leader, and laid her head between his neck and shoulders, blowing a small little wind into the crevice of those corners, causing him to flinch and release a hitched breath.

"Wha-"

"Hey..Volkner~" She purred while internally cringing and slapping her face with her palms, "Come play with me~" The moment she spoke oh so softly, the spiky haired man immediately seized his typing, and heaved a low groan as she began to graze his sides with her gloved fingers, softly moaning as she squeezed herself against him, and he flushed a light pink.

This wasn't one of his weird dreams right? It couldn't be..she couldn't be here, she was in Hoenn. But just to make sure...Volkner slightly peered to the side, and caught sight of her long Apricot locks, his heart thumped in his chest as he felt her mounds press against his back, her warm body flush against him.

Man, this better not be a dream.

Ember, however was blushing like no tomorrow, She nuzzled her head right next to his own and she sighed into his ears, making him shudder as he opened his mouth.

"Ember? What are you doing?' He questioned with a huff, feeling her arms squeeze around him tighter. Damn, right now he just wanted to pounce on this woman.

"Asking you to stop and play with me." she pouted and let go of him, much to his disappointment, the peachy haired trainer then crawled around his haunched form, kneeling right next to him and smiled cutely at him, as if nothing had happened.

"Play with you?" He repeated dumbfoundedly, and she nodded at him, her ruby orbs shining under the light of his laptop and he sighed, " I don't have time..I just recently thought of a new contraption, I'll-"

"Nooo~" she whined, and hugged him, her eyes tearing up and her soft lips pouting, "stop messing with the computer and mess with me~"

_Fuck, I swear I'm going to kill Flint later!_ She growled into her mind as Volkner ignored her plea, _but I have to get him out in order to do so.. _she mused, and pursed her lips in anticipation, _here goes phase 2.._

Standing up, she went around him and took his gloved hands of the keyboard, successfully closing it, which surrounded the room in darkness, making the Gym Leader give her a light glare as she kneeled in front of him.

"Ember-" She interrupted by sitting on his laptop, and giving him a small pout as his blue orbs narrowed at her form.

"Pay attention to me..and only me ok?"

Just hearing those words made his eyes grow wide, and he could feel his face warm up as he watched her bite the bottom of her lips, and crawl onto his lap, looking right up from under him. She placed a gloved finger onto his chest, and made a few shapes and sighed, nuzzling her head under his chin, and kissed his neck underneath.

"What are you trying to do?" He mumbled as she curled her arms around his neck and looked down on him, her long creamy-orange hair cascading down upon the two of them, making the Electrified man gaze at her and her alone.

"I missed you...Volky~" she whispered, ignoring his question and strangled his lap with her silky legs, sighing into the contact of his and her-_oh snap_! He heaved a low groan as she slightly wiggled her hips, and forced another grind on him, and the blond man exhaled out of his nose as he placed his gloved hands upon her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her as she moaned out his name. Ember than shifted her head into his spiky hair and inhaled his scent, which strangely didn't smell of smoke and electricity, if that even smelled of anything, instead he smelled of the fresh rows of pecha berries, which was really odd, but Ember was too embarrassed to care.

The young woman then lowly moaned again, causing him to forget whatever the heck he needed to do, "you want me to play with you? Is that it?" He asked, his voice dangerously low and husky, making the Aura Guardian blush and mumble a yes, while sitting back down onto his lap and stared into his shocking blue orbs. Volkner smirked as her shimmering ruby crystals widened in surprise by a little bite on her ear, causing her to slightly squeak as he chuckled at the sound. Rubbing his hands up and down her clothed legs, he looped his lean arms around the bottom of her rear and looked down onto her eyes.

_Oh shit shit shit shit! This isn't suppose to __happen! _She choked internally as the man whirled her around and left a sloppy wet kiss onto her earlobe, before rubbing up and down onto her sides, his gloved hands sneakily making their way under her sweater, and she held in a moan as he released a deep groan beside her flushed cheeks.

_I have to stop him before a mistake gets made! I have to freaking_-"Ah!" She eeped as he squeezed her waist, making her squirm in sensitivity and his smirk became wider and darker. All thoughts became lost to the ministrations done by his sneaky little hands, she exhaled a heavy breath and quickly inhaled as his legs trapped her into him.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ She screamed in her mind as he trailed a kiss down her neck to her half exposed collar bone, _wait?! When did he take off my scarf!?_ She panicked, her eyes getting wider as they suddenly plummeted to the ground, _this is way too fast! He's way too fast! Someone help!_ She pleaded in her mind, tightly closing them as he hovered above her, lightly panting and removing her beanie, running his hands all through her hair and sweetly kissing her eyelids.

"W-wait-" she moaned as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, sliding his tongue up toward her red cheeks, and he paused as she peeled her eyes open.

"What? You don't want to play anymore?" He spoke huskily, his smooth voice causing her to breath to hitch, and she stuttered up at him as he smirked down at her. This is how it should be, she was finally his, and boy was he going to make the most of it.

_Oh Arceus, help! Someone! Anyone!_ She pleaded as he fully captured her sweet sweet lips in a kiss.

Back outside, Flint yawned a huge wave of boredom as he waited for her to return with the baggage, seriously, he only asked her to kiss the man's cheeks and give him a hug, pleading him to go out and "play" with her, then they would have all been able to go out to the beach and have some fun.

Why was it taking so long?

Rubbing his poofy red hair, he looked toward the entrance of the electric room and sagged in defeat, does she need his help? _Nah! _He thought, _Pretty sure Ember's got this all under control! _He smirked, and that exact moment, the rustling of clothes seeped out of the metal doors, and the sound of two people crashing onto the ground echoed around it, causing him to hear a slight moan accompanied by a mumbling groan to come out of the room, and he shrugged with a smile.

Yup, she's got it all under control.

**Glad y'all are reading this weird mishap! Lol, I kinda got a little carried away~ yeah?**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this little lime sprinkle. I've kinda just gained a crush on Volkner, and Ember, is of course, my OC!**

**So stay tuned for more stories!**

**~Aryll**


End file.
